


Oh... shut up Swan

by Itsomnambulist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bathroom Sex, Bladder Control, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Omorashi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Hook is finally dating Emma, something that he still can't believe, but they haven't seen each other naked yet, and that's something that even though they don't want to accept it, it stings them inside. This story goes back to the end of season three or so.Emma and Killian are locked in Granny's bathroom due to a small incident/ambush by one of Zelena's flying monkeys from Oz.What Hook still does not know is how uncomfortable this situation will become for him, and even more so next to his beloved Emma Swan.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 36





	Oh... shut up Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic a long time ago on fanfiction.net and Wattpad and it was horribly written, I forgot the password and I couldn't delete it, but I decided to rewrite it and post it on here, which is way better, I hope you like it :) (and sorry, I know it's really short)

"Hook, come in, quick!" Emma says pushing the pirate towards the men's room making him enter without being able to avoid it.

"Swan? Are you okay? What's wrong? What the hell was that?!" He says worried

"Zelena's stupid flying things, that's what happen, one of them has entered Granny's, and I still can't control my magic enough to protect us. The only thing that I would be able to do right now would be kill us both." Emma says a little sad remembering that her powers were not at their best.

"Again? The bloody green witch is starting to piss me off more than she should... and I'm not the kind of man you're suppose to fuck up with." He says grumpy.

Emma smiles slightly at her stubborn boyfriend's comment, but not too much, which makes the pirate notice.

"Hey... Swan, it's okay, in a couple of days you'll be back in shape, and then no stupid witch will be able to stop you, trust me, I know." Killian says trying to cheer her up with a smile.

"But... and if not? Who will I be without my powers? They are the only thing I have to protect us, you, me, Henry, my parents..." says Emma with her fists clenched and her eyes about to flooding.

"Emma Swan" says Killian

"What?" Emma says surprised.

"You would be Emma Swan, and the Emma Swan I know doesn't need some stupid powers to take care of her family. The first time I saw you you were normal and I almost crap myself. You don't need to be anyone else, let me for once be the one who take care of you." Killian says wiping the tear that he had caused with his words from his girlfriend's cheek.

Emma smiles very cute at the situation and at how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like Hook.

Then they hear a crash outside the bathrooms, causing Killian to take a defensive position in front of Emma in shock.

"Welcome to Storybrook" she says smiling.

Hook smiles when he sees her less concerned.

An hour later they were both still in the toilet listening to the fight from within, sitting on the floor facing each other leaning against the wall of the toilet.

"Do you think the danger is gone now, that everything is over?" Emma says trying to differentiate the sound from outside while also trying to turn the doorknob to look out and check it.

"I hope so" says the pirate a little uncomfortable.

"Shit" she answers somewhat tense.

"What happen?" Hook says worried

"It's stuck" she says pushing the door to the male restroom.

"Let me try." Killian says trying to force it, when suddenly a knock is heard on the other side of the door. It was the knob on the other side falling to the ground.

"It looks like we're going to have a long time in here..." says Emma as kindly as possible

"Yeah... as for that, I'm sorry." Killian says very cute feeling somewhat guilty for breaking the knob, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Granny and her damn vintage taste... everything in here is bloody old." He says sitting against the wall.

After about ten minutes, Killian starts swaying repeatedly with an awkward look on his face, quite uneasy.

"Have you been on that boat for so long that you swing like it too?" Emma says breaking the ice a bit silly.

"Very funny, I wish..." said the pirate chuckling.

"So what's up? Do you have leeches?" Emma says laughing.

"No, Swan, I don't have leeches..." Killian says grumpily.

"So? Because you've been moving non-stop since we walked in here." Emma says now curious.

"Don't you get a slight idea why I was right at the bathroom door when you pushed me in?" Says the pirate raising an eyebrow.

"No, it can't be" Says the savior, laughing out loud.

"Oh... shut up Swan" Hook says with an unfriendly face.

"Understand that the fact that a Captain over five hundred years old is doing the pee dance in a men's bathroom is a bit funny." She said laughing again.

"And what do you want me to do? I am also a human Swan." Killian says a little desperate.

"Killian, we're in a bathroom, pee, it's not that complicated, you just have to-"

"Swan! Please don't be so graphic, I know how to piss, the thing is I'm not going to do it in front of you." Says the boy a little blushing

"Really? Shy bladder? Didn't you do it in front of your entire crew on the Jolly?" Emma says surprised.

"Aye, but they weren't you." Killian says muttering.

"Oh, how cute, I won't be scared, it's not something I haven't seen, at least those of my last-"

"Swan! I don't need details of... anyone's things-" Killian says sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why you can't have a pee in front of me." Emma says feeling a little sorry for her man.

"In this bathroom only the urinal works, and it's very small, I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, or if you've thought about this already, but we haven't seen each other naked yet, and I didn't want to break that mystery yet, not like this... "Killian says somewhat crestfallen.

"Killian..." says Emma approaching him. "This isn't going to change things between us, I don't think it's worth humiliating you in your leather pants for something like that." Says soft.

"It's not that urgent, I can handle it." Killian says, bringing out his male pride.

"I've been looking at you for almost two hours, and trust me, you're not fooling anyone." Emma says with a tender smile.

And she was right, Killian was a couple of minutes away from wetting his pants.

"Okay, I will, but promise me you won't peek, let's keep some mystery for the future." Killian says defeated.

"I promise Captain!" Emma says laughing.

"Very funny" he says as he gets up being careful enough to avoid shaking his bladder too much, all that rum and those many beers with Smee a few hours ago were making it's effect like hell.

The Captain got up quickly and made sure she wasn't looking to go over to the urinal and relieve himself. He removed his belt and unzipped it more slowly than he would have liked, but each movement was torture and made him more clumsy. Finally he managed to get rid of the zipper and pull his penis out, slightly swollen and point to the urinal completely forgetting the embarrassment. He'd been holding on for so long that he couldn't help but close his eyes and groan in relief when the first drops came out, followed by a powerful stream.

That made Emma blush, and she took the opportunity to peek a little, the pirate was not badly endowed, the opposite actually, he looked flaccid about six and a half inches, she did not know why, but the sound of urine hitting the urinal made her wet.

After two long minutes, the pirate put it back in his pants, then regaining his shame and blushing a little more than he would have liked as he went to wash his hands.

"Better?" Emma said hornier than ever at the time.

"They has been the best two minutes of my life" He says smiling in relief. "Well almost." He says smiling and raising an eyebrow.

At that very moment Emma approaches him, kissing him passionately.

"This... turns you on?" Asks the confused pirate.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm on fire right now, Captain," Emma says, grabbing his crotch over the leather pants and noticing how his cock hardened more and more in her hands, as he placed his good hand on one of her tits.

Killian kisses her again and takes off his vest and shirt while she takes hers off as well.

Emma unbuttons his pants and reaches into the black boxers caressing the captain's already completely hard member, noticing how that gesture took the man's breath away, making him throw his head back, closing his eyes with a suggestive moan. Upon his reaction, she pulls out the captain's large member, a generous eight-inch penis.

"Make me yours Killian" She says between gasps as he prepares to fuck her against the bathroom door, which decided to give in at that moment and fall in the middle of the hall under the eyes of everyone, including Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Bella, Gold...

Emma still in her bra, dead with shame, and Killian covering his exposed erection with his vest, while David drops the coffee on the floor.


End file.
